Like Perfection
by Seito
Summary: It turns out no one in this fucking country knew anything about ice skating. OR Yuri Plisetsky thought his classmates were idiots. This was nothing new. OR Jun-Ho knew 3 things about his classmate, Yuri Plisetsky: 1) he looked like perfection 2) he was fucking terrifying 3) he was somehow passing the class with flying colors by barely paying attention and that was just not fair.


It turns out no one in this fucking country knew anything about ice skating.

-or-

Yuri Plisetsky thought his classmates were idiots. This was nothing new.

-or-

Jun-Ho knew 3 things about his classmate, Yuri Plisetsky: 1) he looked like perfection 2) he was fucking terrifying 3) he was somehow passing the class with flying colors by barely paying attention and that was just not fucking fair.

-.-.-.-

Set in the RL Cinnamon Roll Universe but can be read as a standalone.

Inspired by Skygem's post (STOP GIVING ME PLUNNIES ilu) skygemspeaks#.#tumblr#.#com/post/157153215578/you-know-running-in-the-same-vein-as-yuuris

If you're familiar with the RL Cinnamon Roll Series, please note this was not what I had planned for Part 5 (so yeah there's still one more section)

Also, Jun-Ho swears… a lot.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky looked like perfection and it wasn't fucking fair.

Jun-Ho threw another look at his classmate. The semester had started off with a bang when on the first day of class, the door slammed open and in strolled in Yuri Plisetsky like he owned the class. Despite his small stature, he gave off the vibe that he was not one to cross and everyone got the message.

Slender limbs, features sharp like glass and smooth skin, all hid the downright fiery personality in the small package that was Yuri. Not counting the girls, Yuri was just about the shortest male in the class and yet his presence made him loom larger than the rest of them.

(In his sleep deprived state, Jun-Ho would make the analogy of a small angry kitten hissing at dogs twice its size and cowing them into submission. He would never tell Yuri this.)

Yuri never failed to answer the professor's question despite looking like he was asleep half the time or playing on his phone the other half. Not to mention he always looked like he had walked off the cover some fashion magazine. (Who the fuck still wore tiger print in this day and age and why did it look so good on him?!)

Yuri Plisetsky looked like perfection and it just wasn't fucking fair.

-.-.-.-.-

One day, Yuri walked in with braids in his hair and there was something glittering beneath his leopard printed black jacket. The girls chitter and chatter, cooing and swooning his over pretty blond hair. (He wasn't even fucking try!)

"You're a fag!" a guy shouted, upset that Yuri was gathering all the attention.

Jun-Ho drew in a sharp breath, already cursing the idiot in his head. He stood, ready to throw the idiot out of the room (because those idiots could fight him!) before Yuri intervened.

With some impressive flexibility, Yuri slammed his foot on the guy's desk, growling. He grabbed the idiot by the collar, pulling him close. "There is nothing," Yuri hissed, voice ice cold, "wrong with being gay." His light accent made the words sound even darker, as if he was some Russian mobster ready to cap the idiot in the head.

Jun-Ho merely stared at him in breathless wonder. 'Holy fuck, that was hot,' he thought before mentally groaning. 'Ah crap. Of course, I would get a fucking crush on Yuri.'

Yuri then hauled the idiot out of his seat and threw him out of the classroom, passing their confused professor in the progress. He glowered at the professor, daring the man to challenge him.

Wisely the professor meekly backed down. Yuri's glare swept the rest of the class and everyone ducked their heads.

The idiot never came back. There were rumors that he was expelled or just too ashamed to come back. Or one aggressive rumor on that Yuri had arranged for him to be killed. Either way, Yuri Plisetsky was fucking terrifying.

-.-.-.-.-

"It's not fucking fair," Jun-Ho wailed on his friend, Chi's shoulder. "He's this tiny ball of anger that looks fucking hot but could probably kill me in my sleep."

She patted his shoulder. "There, there," she said.

"An angry kitten, Chi!" Jun-Ho wailed. His high school friend didn't have any sympathy for his plight at all. He could see it in her brown eyes, the subtle laughter because Chi was too fucking nice to actually laugh at him. "He's an angry kitten who has the entire class completely cowed in terror and he's so fucking cute and I just can't!"

Chi smiled, clearly amused. "I'm sure your angry kitten crush isn't that scary. You didn't react this way when you had a crush on Rachel."

Jun-Ho sniffed. "You're so mean. No fucking sympathy from you. This is why I can't ever date you."

"All the better," Chi said plainly. "Since I'm not a big fan of poly relationships."

Had Jun-Ho mentioned that Chi was the worse wingwoman ever?

"Besides, I'm the one who has to listen to your mother worry about your relationship status and tell her you're happily seeing an imaginary fake boyfriend."

Jun-Ho took everything bad he said about Chi back. Chi was a godsend. No matter how supportive his mother was, all the guys and girls she tried to set him up were fucking bastards.

-.-.-.-.-

Then came the absolute mockery of fate, the perfect romantic cliché, the fucking tease: group projects. Jun-Ho stared at Yuri with wide eyes as the smaller Russian slid into the seat next to him. "Do you have a partner?" Yuri asked.

"No," Jun-Ho shot out.

"Good. I don't either and everyone is fucking trembling whenever I look at them," Yuri said.

This wasn't fucking fair. It wasn't fucking fair at all. How was Jun-Ho's heart supposed to take it?

"Good, we just need to pick an Asian Country and give a short presentation on it. We have to cover at least five of the ten possible topics," Yuri said dully, reading off the paper. "I can't meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday and the mornings on the weekends. I have training."

Jun-Ho blinked at the schedule. That was a pretty busy schedule. What was Yuri doing? He frowned though, those were all the times he was free. Unbidden, the mental image of Yuri in workout clothes and stretching rose in his mind.

Holy fuck.

He did not need that mental image now.

"That's fine," Jun-Ho managed to get out. "We can work through email and stuff."

"Thanks," Yuri said with a small smile.

Holy fuck. Jun-Ho was so screwed. He needed to get over this crush and now.

-.-.-.-.-

"It's not fucking fair!" Jun-Ho wailed into Chi's pillow. He willed the coach to swallow him whole so that he wouldn't have to deal with this any longer.

"If you drool all over my pillow, I'm expecting you to wash it," Chi shouted from her kitchen.

"Where's my fucking sympathy!" Jun-Ho bemoaned. Chi was such a horrible friend. Where was the support?

"I lost it after the tenth time you mooned over your angry kitten crush."

"He's not my angry kitten crush!"

"Ugh. I can't believe my life has turned into a real-life Disney movie," Chi said. "Japanese class is bad enough. It ought to be illegal to be that much in love."

"I don't want to hear about your cute Japanese teacher," Jun-Ho cried. "Life isn't fucking fair."

"It never is!"

-.-.-.-.-

"We need to meet," Jun-Ho said after class one day.

Okay, so it wasn't a romantic cliché. They literally did all their work together through email. The paper was done, the powerpoint slides were complete, but they still needed to practice their parts together. (Maybe, just maybe Jun-Ho was just a little bit bitter that he didn't get to spend any time with Yuri.) Not to mention, Yuri was fucking smart and quickly produced all his work in a neat and timely manner that made Jun-Ho work ten times harder just so he could keep up with Yuri.

"I can't this week," Yuri said, typing away at his phone.

Jun-Ho frowned. "We're running out of time." The presentation was in a little over a week.

"I'll be in Japan this weekend," Yuri said, not looking up from his phone. "It's Katsudon's sister's birthday."

What the fuck did that mean?!

-.-.-.-.-

Of course, it would be too fucking good to be true.

The following Monday, he saw Yuri as he was leaving another class, spotting his classmate from the distance. But before Jun-Ho could call out to him, this Japanese woman with bleached brown hair held back by a purple headband came out of nowhere and pulled Yuri into a tight hug.

And Yuri let her.

Yuri who hissed at others, glared, huffed and puffed, let this woman hug him and link her arm through his with nothing more than an exasperated, but clearly fond, expression. She had to be someone special.

Jun-Ho bit his lip and drew back, pretending as if his heart hadn't been shattered into a billion pieces. It wasn't like he had ever told Yuri that he had a crush on him. Now he never would.

-.-.-.-.-

Jun-Ho groaned as Chi dragged him to their favorite coffee shop on campus. He didn't want (sweet blessed) caffeine. He wanted to eat his weight in ice cream, moan about his broken heart, drown a couple bottles of alcohol before sobering up, meet up with Yuri, ace their presentation and move on. Chi meant well, but he really wished she would just let him wallow in misery.

"Look, we're going to go get coffee and then I'm going to introduce you to John and Mariana," Chi said as the quaint hole in the wall coffee shop that kept the entire campus caffeinated came into view.

"Please don't tell me you set me up with a fucking rebound date already," Jun-Ho said. He did not need a rebound date.

Chi snorted. "No. Mariana doesn't do romance and John is recovering from his own unrequited crush. You two can wallow in pity together and Mariana can help me snap the two of you out of it."

They walked into the coffee shop and lo and behold, there was Yuri. Someone up there was fucking with him. To make matters worse, that same woman was present along with two other gorgeous hot guys.

Someone up there was seriously fucking with him.

"Jun-Ho," Yuri waved at him, from the table he was sitting at. "Hey, do you have time after this to do the dry run of our presentation. These two idiots are getting sappy and I wouldn't mind the excuse to get away."

"So mean!" the silver haired man said.

"Ah hello!" the black haired, glasses wearing man said. "It's nice to meet one of Yuri's friends."

"Katsuki-sensei?!" Chi yelped. "Victor-san?! Yuri-san?!"

"Hello Chi-san," the two other men chorused together.

Jun-Ho looked at Chi, downright confused. "Wait. You know them? How do you know Yuri?"

Chi punched him in the arm (and ow! Did she not know how strong her punches were getting?). "If you listened to me, I told you that Katsuki-sensei," she pointed to the black-haired man, "is my Japanese teacher! That's his husband, Victor who is coaching Yuri."

"Coaching?" Jun-Ho asked. Wait, wait. He had heard this story from Chi. She wouldn't shut up about it. Something about her Japanese teacher and his husband being fucking awesome figure skaters. Wait, that meant…

His jaw dropped as he turned to look at Yuri. "You're a figure skater?!"

Yuri threw his hands in the air. "What is with this fucking country?! What did you think I was doing when I said I was training?"

Doing something sinfully amazing with those legs. Which was true because all that leg power in figure skating. Jun-Ho wisely didn't say that though.

Chi on the other hand, had come to a different conclusion. "Wait that means your angry kitten-"

"HELLO!" Jun-Ho cut her off. "I'm Jun-Ho. Nice to meet you!"

At last, the woman at the table laughed. "Oh, this is a riot. I can't wait to tell Minako about all of this. This is the best birthday present ever. I'm Mari Katsuki, Yuuri's sister. I came all the way to America to see my favorite trio of boys."

"And to watch Yuri's next competition," Yuuri added.

"With front row seats," Victor finished.

"Of course! I'm a proud Yuri Angel Member!" Mari said.

"A what?" Jun-Ho asked, stunned. He couldn't help but feel like he had walked into the twilight zone. It was like nothing made sense anymore.

"Yuri's fanclub," Victor said beaming. "We're all members."

Yuri buried his head in hands. "I hate you all."

"You're so lucky," Chi told Mari.

Out of nowhere, Mari pulled out a fan with Yuri's face on it and grinned. Yuuri and Victor both mimic the action.

"There's merchandise?!" Jun-Ho blurted out. He needed to get some of that like now. Right now.

Mari stood, swung her arms around Jun-Ho and Chi's shoulders and grinning. "We're going to be great friends. Let me tell you all about it."

"Don't fucking break him! Our presentation is tomorrow!"

-.-.-.-.-

Chi slide a stack of CDs across the table to him. "You can thank me later," she said smugly.

"What is this?" Jun-Ho asked, staring warily at the stack as if it was going to bite him. He didn't think she would go as far as to give him porn… but well, Chi got creative sometimes with her revenge. At least she wasn't judging him for the sudden increase of Yuri merchandise around his place.

"All the videos we could find of Yuri's skating, including the time when he broke Victor's Short Program World Record."

Holy crap. He was never going to complain about anything Chi did for the rest of his life. Jun-Ho looked at her in wonder. "You're amazing. How did you find them all so fast?"

"John's been collecting videos for a while," Chi said with a shrug.

"I could kiss John," Jun-Ho said.

Chi looked at him amused. "He probably would let you."

"What?!"

"You really should meet John."

How was this now his fucking life?

* * *

So of course when Sky posts a second part, I'm sitting here how to fit it into this universe because more chaos. lol This didn't turn out quite as I expected, but I wanted to write an outsider's slow descent into fandom lol.  
I'll get around to Part 6 eventually...

Please leave a review on your way out! :3


End file.
